Rouge absolu
by BillySage
Summary: "J'avais fini par faire le lien : quand Wendy portait du rouge à lèvre, ça voulait dire que Stan et elle s'étaient disputés"


**Rouge absolu**

.**  
**

J'avais fini par faire le lien : quand Wendy portait du rouge à lèvre, ça voulait dire que Stan et elle s'étaient disputés.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle est arrivée en classe, elle portait du rouge à lèvre rouge. Rouge sang, rouge coléreux, si pigmenté que sa bouche devenait difficile à regarder. Stan est entré quelques minutes après elle et il s'est effondré sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux-là mais ça avait du être violent.

Nous nous asseyons tous et le cours commence. Je me penche vers Stan, un rang devant moi et lui souffle :

_**Ben alors Stan? Ta gonzesse te fait la gueule? Elle a ses règles ou quoi**?

_**Ta gueule Cartman**! Rétorque-t-il avant de se retourner sans un mot de plus. Cette sale habitude qu'ils avaient gardée de m'appeler par mon nom de famille!

Durant tout le reste du cours, j'observe Wendy. Elle prend des notes avec tant d'acharnement que je me demande si son stylo ne va pas transpercer la feuille, et dès que la classe est finie, elle jette ses affaires au fond de son sac et sort en trombe.

Je la retrouve devant son casier, en train de retoucher son maquillage. Son rouge à lèvre plus précisément.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu veux**? Me demande-t-elle agressivement

_**Rien. Je sais que tu t'es disputée avec Stan**.

_**Et alors**?

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé**?

_**Ça te regarde pas**! Répond-t-elle en fermant la porte de son casier d'un coup sec.

J'attendais cette réponse. On ne livre pas ses histoires de couple à son meilleur ennemi. Oui, j'ai bien dit meilleur ennemi. C'est comme ça que je qualifie notre relation si spéciale. A la fois belliqueuse et sincère. On se dispute tout le temps mais au fond on s'aime bien.

_**Allez tu peux me le dire**. J'insiste

_**Laisse moi tranquille Cartman**!

Elle fait mine de s'en aller mais je lui bloque le passage.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais gros tas**?

_**Je te laisserai pas partir tant que tu m'auras pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Elle fait un pas à gauche, à droite, elle recule, essaie de me contourner et même de me pousser mais chaque fois j'ai le dessus.

_**Bouge de là je te dis je dois aller à mon cours d'arrangement floral**!

_**Je veux savoir**.

_**Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant de savoir**? Crie-t-elle

_**Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui**! Je crie, plus fort, à mon tour.

Il y a un long silence et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde. C'est peut être le cas mais je ne veux surtout pas savoir. Elle est déstabilisée, ça se voit. Moi aussi, je le suis. J'en ai un peu trop dit. Je vois quelques larmes border discrètement ses yeux, mais elle tourne la tête sur le côté et grogne que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Délicatement, autant que j'en suis capable en tout cas, je pose ma main sur son bras et souffle :

_**Eh, je voulais pas te faire de la peine. Ca va aller**.

Wendy fronce les sourcils, essaye plusieurs fois de dire quelque chose mais sa ravise aussitôt. Il semble qu'elle se soit un peu calmée.

_**Wendy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais**? J'entends cette question dans mon dos.

_**Stan**! S'exclame-t-elle. Une lueur de soulagement brille dans son regard, mais je remarque qu'elle est vite remplacée par de la déception.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Cartman**? Répète Stan d'une voix plus ferme.

_**Il me posait quelques questions sur le conseil des élèves, pas vrai Cartman**?

_**Oui... oui**. Je réponds (je suis moi aussi au conseil des élèves maintenant).

_Est-ce qu'elle est soulagée qu'il vienne lui parler ou juste contente de ne plus être obligée de me répondre?_

_**Tu viens, on va déjeuner**. Propose-t-il, bien que son ton indique qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.

_**J'arrive. On en reparle plus tard, Eric, bye**!

Je la regarde s'éloigner, accrochée à son bras telle le rôle de groupie auquel elle se conforme si bien. Qui ne serait pas en admiration devant Stan March? Personne – aucune fille en tout cas. Wendy le sait très bien, c'est pour ça qu'elle essaie en permanence de marquer son territoire en étant la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus populaire, la plus gentille, la plus aimante. Quelle pression ça doit être.

Aucune autre fille de ma connaissance ne se sens obligée de faire ça. Peut être que Wendy manque tellement de confiance en elle et en son couple qu'elle se sent en danger. Faut dire, avec quelqu'un comme Stan, c'était joué d'avance. Il est flegme, égoïste, jamais sérieux et franchement handicapé des sentiments. Il ne la mérite pas. Je me demande encore pourquoi elle reste avec lui. Elle pourrait avoir tellement mieux. Elle pourrait avoir n'importe qui.

Wendy, c'est une fille exceptionnelle. Elle est intelligente, sensible, magnifique, si belliqueuse. Elle a du caractère, elle ne se laisse jamais abattre. C'est la seule fille, la seule personne au monde à encore me tenir tête. Même Kyle a abandonné. Je suis le seul à la connaître et à la comprendre. Il y a tellement de choses que Stan ignore à son sujet.

Par exemple, il ne sait pas que les cours d'arrangement floral la calment et qu'elle ne dirige pas le journal de l'école uniquement pour gonfler son dossier d'inscription à la fac. Il ne sait pas qu'elle passe des heures à se coiffer le matin et qu'elle grimace lorsqu'il lui touche les cheveux. Et surtout, il ne sais pas que pour elle, porter du rouge à lèvre, c'est plus que du maquillage. C'est un acte de rébellion. Symbolique. Féministe. C'est une façon de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

J'entre dans la cafétéria. Kenny me fait signe de le rejoindre. Il est assis avec Bebe, que Wendy a une fois encore délaissée pour déjeuner en tête à tête avec son amoureux. Dès qu'il s'agit de Stan, Wendy oublie même sa meilleure amie. Heureusement que Bebe n'a pas la rancune tenace. Je passe devant le couple, au moment exact où Wendy essuie son rouge à lèvre sur sa serviette papier. Cette traînée rouge sur ce carré blanc, symbole de sa soumission et de sa résignation, me donne envie de pleurer de rage.

Peut être qu'un jour, Wendy ouvrira les yeux et comprendra qu'elle vaut mieux que ça.

.

**End**

* * *

Malgré tout, j'aime bien le Cartman/Wendy

Nettement insuffisant à mon goût mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'était agréable d'écrire sur Cartman, enfin, une ''version'' de Cartman.

Dernière chose, cette histoire de rouge à lèvre est inspirée de ma propre expérience, moi aussi je me maquille la bouche quand je me suis disputée avec mon copain, pour les raisons avancées par Cartman.


End file.
